


Can't Deny Love Forever

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie have been best friends for the longest time, but when Anakin learns he has feelings for her and asks her out on a date, she denies. However, will her denial remain that way?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Can't Deny Love Forever

Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie have been best friends for almost their entire life. They’ve been friends ever since Kindergarten, and they were quite the duo. They were partners-in-crime, and they were inseparable. They’d do pretty much everything together. They would do the good things together, the bad things together, and even the downright stupid things together. They were the very best of friends.

But…that was it. They were only friends. Best friends, but still just friends. As close as they were, none of them were interested in taking part in a romantic relationship with each other. However, once they came back for senior year, Anakin was 99% sure Padmé had gone through a glow-up. Anakin always admitted Padmé looked nice, but now, she was drop dead gorgeous.

He didn’t know why she was so much prettier than before. Nothing much seemed to have changed, after all. It was probably because her sophisticated look combined with her soft-hearted and cute demeanor made for the perfect girl, and it was undeniable beauty for him. He didn’t just love Padmé now, he was _in love_ with Padmé. It was the third day of classes, and Anakin, with some help from his good buddy Rex, had now mustered up the strength to ask his best friend out on a date.

Anakin searched around for Padmé, forgetting where her locker was due to the pressure he’s feeling. It took him a good few seconds to find it, but he eventually found her sorting her stuff in the locker.

“Hey, Padmé,” Anakin greeted her with a relaxed smile.

“Oh, Ani, hey,” she turned to him after closing up her locker.

“Uh, how was class?”, Anakin didn’t want to simply walk up to her and ask her out as it would be too sudden.

“Ani? Is there something up?”

“What do you mean?”

“You never ask me about how class is. At least, not ever since two years ago. So, is there something up?”, Anakin sighed, forgetting the fact that Padmé was so ridiculously observant that it’s almost terrifying.

“Well, I was wondering if you’d want to… go somewhere sometime. You know, like, for a meal.”

“Like a date?”, Anakin slowly nodded, and Padmé sighed.

“Anakin, you’re my best friend. You’re my partner-in-crime, my best bud, but I’m not interested in getting into a romantic relationship with you. It’s just that…I’d rather not get hurt. It hasn’t worked out for my relatives and friends before, and it likely won’t work out for me,” Padmé explained, and Anakin’s heart sank deeper than the Titanic.

“Okay, I understand,” Anakin was just barely able to muster up an understanding face and a small smile before he turned around and walked back. He really couldn’t focus well on the next subject, but now, it was their break, and he met up with Rex at the cafeteria. It was quite obvious that Rex was excited and definitely rooting for him. Rex was one of Anakin’s closest friends, perhaps the closest person to Anakin as a friend apart from Padmé.

“So, how’d it go?”, Rex asked, seeming excited about the outcome, and Anakin sighed.

“She rejected me. She doesn’t wanna get interested in any sort of romantic relationship, apparently,” Rex’s face was now down, too.

“Damn, must’ve hurt,” Rex patted him on the shoulder. “Well, look on the bright side, at least you two are still friends. At least, I hope so…”

“Yeah, hopefully the bad doesn’t get worse.”

“Not gonna lie, I’m kinda surprised she isn’t into you,” Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m not gay, but you don’t look half-bad, man. I was thinking you’d probably have some girls on your tail by now,” Anakin chuckled.

“Speaking of girls, how’d it go with Ahsoka?”, Anakin asked, remembering that Rex himself was looking for a date. Rex had a smug smile.

“She accepted. I’ve got myself a date, man,” Anakin smiled, and playfully punched him.

“Not bad, man. Not bad at all,” Anakin momentarily got his mind off being rejected by Padmé. However, it came back in record time. Anakin’s bad mood came back now.

“Hey, man, surely it’ll get better,” Rex patted him on the shoulder again. Anakin simply nodded.

____________________

“Hey, Skyguy,” Ahsoka greeted once Anakin opened the door and got inside the house.

“Hey, Snips,” Anakin replied.

“I don’t know if you’re gonna believe it, but…Rex just asked me out on a date!”, Ahsoka said, overjoyed. Anakin did believe it as he already knew about it.

“That’s great,” he replied dryly.

“Hey, Skyguy, something wrong? You don’t seem in the mood today,” Ahsoka’s tone was a concerned one now. Anakin sighed.

“No, Snips, I’m fine,” he said as he sat on the couch.

“Hey, man, I’m your sister, and I know when something’s wrong or bothering you. Come on, Skyguy, tell me,” Ahsoka sat next to him.

“It’s Padmé. I asked her out on a date, and well…”

“Rejected, huh?”, Anakin disappointedly nodded.

“Yeah, apparently relationships haven’t gone well for her friends and relatives before, and she’s worried it’ll happen to her also.”

“I see. Well, I’m sure it’ll look up soon. Surely, it can’t get worse. I mean, you two are still best friends, right?”

“Yeah, guess so.”

____________________

As time passed, it didn’t take long for Anakin to notice that Padmé has been trying to avoid him. He didn’t really mind it much at first, but eventually, it’s been a month, and Padmé is still trying to avoid talking to him. Anakin knew there clearly was something up, and it was clear this wasn’t just a coincidence. Anakin was now really considering confronting her as this was going too long now.

It had been a month and a half, and Padmé intentionally avoiding Anakin was too much now. After class had ended and Padmé began walking home, Anakin confronted her.

“Padmé!”, Anakin called her attention. Padmé looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”, Padmé glanced in both directions as she said, almost as if looking for a way to avoid him.

“We need to talk,” Anakin crossed his arms.

“Hm?”

“For the last month and a half, you’ve been avoiding me. I’ve been trying to talk to you, but you’ve just been finding ways to get out. What’s going on? Are we not best friends anymore? What happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“Padmé, please stop trying to play dumb,” Anakin said, his voice desperate for answers. “Please…”

Padmé sighed, “The reason I’ve been avoiding you all this time is because…I’m in love with you,” Anakin’s eyes widened in shock.

“Really?”

“It’s happened not long after I rejected your offer to go on a date. I don’t know why.”

“So, you avoided me all this time because…you wanted to get over me?”, Padmé slowly nodded.

“Yeah…”

“Well, I guess I’ll head off now then since you don’t want to talk to m-“

“Wait!”, Padmé called him back.

“Hm?”

“Ani, I know what I did before was wrong, and…I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I regretted rejecting you the first time. I love you. Heck, I’m _in love_ with you, Ani, and I shouldn’t have rejected you when you first made the offer. I shouldn’t have been such a coward. I shouldn’t have,” Padmé hoped for forgiveness. Anakin seemed to be thinking for a bit.

“So, can we still go out on that date?”, Padmé asked.

“Yeah, alright,” Anakin decided, a small smile on his face. Padmé wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly with a smile, but that was until Anakin got out of the hug, and Padmé felt sad.

“Do you not like my hugs anymore?”, her voice instantly concerned.

“No, it’s not that. I just figured we should try something new,” Anakin smirked. He snaked his arms around Padmé’s waist as Padmé looked down at his arms then looked up at him, her eyes glimmering in innocence and curiosity. Anakin then pulled her much closer to him, their bodies already making contact. Padmé then wrapped her arms around Anakin’s neck as she looked up at Anakin, imagining how good those lips must feel.

Padmé slowly pulled Anakin’s head in, and they kissed. She closed her eyes and settled in as Anakin’s hug got even tighter, but it wasn’t too tight. She sighed pleasantly as their lips were locked. Anakin was relatively quiet throughout the kiss. Eventually, the two broke the kiss, and they were still looking at each other. Anakin’s eyes still fiery, and Padmé’s eyes still innocent and curious.

“I l-love it w-when you hold me like this,” she admitted, and Anakin loved when she was so shyly honest.

“Good, ‘cause you’re gonna have to get used to it, sweetie,” Anakin quipped.

“I m-mean, a-a relationship w-won’t end in heartbreak if both love each other. I-I mean, you still love me back, r-right?”, Padmé sounded concerned.

“Of course, I do,” he assured her.

“I-I shouldn’t have tried pushing you away, Ani.”

“Well, you can’t deny love forever, Padmé.”

____________________

For the rest of the year (and the next, and the next…), Anakin and Padmé were now closer than ever. They went on dates quite often, and there was not a single date that they didn’t enjoy. It didn’t take long for Anakin and Padmé to be hopeless romantics for each other. It wasn’t uncommon for Anakin to give Padmé a kiss on the cheek and for Padmé to lean and wrap an arm around Anakin’s arm. They eventually became the most popular student ship in the campus.

Almost ten years later, and Anakin and Padmé were no longer Mr. Skywalker and Ms. Naberrie, rather Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker.

You can’t deny love forever.


End file.
